Many commercial and other buildings have communication or data rooms that house central communication equipment for the building or offices within the building. Often, hundreds or thousands of feet of cable, such as data, electrical, telephone, or other cables, are routed to and contained in such rooms. To assist in organization and maintenance, it is typically desirable to incorporate some type of cable management solution. Without such a solution, and as it is often necessary or desired that additional cables be routed, or existing cables moved, or removed, these cables can therefore easily become tangled or otherwise unmanageable and difficult to work with. Such tangled cables are commonly known as “cable spaghetti,” which can make adding, moving, or removing cables difficult and time consuming. In some cases, cables can inadvertently be unplugged from various devices, thus creating further difficulties in maintaining functional communication equipment. In addition, inefficiently managed cables can put a burden on hardware by restricting airflow and ventilation within a data room or near a hardware enclosure, which can cause hardware to run hot or overheat.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.